


Butterfly

by jae (johnwoos)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chae Hyungwon-centric, Drabble, HyungWonho - Freeform, Hyungwon likes Hoseoks abs a lot tbh, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwoos/pseuds/jae
Summary: All Hyungwon wanted was to get through the live, and do whatever his schedule told him to do afterwards. What he wasn't expecting was for Hoseok to start flashing his abs.[Hyungwonho drabble based off the latest (at the time) v pick]





	Butterfly

Hyungwon was sat next to Hoseok for the live. He was enjoying it, making comments here and there, sparing the occasional glance at the dark haired male next to him.

 

Hyungwon had been pining after Hoseok for a while now, staring a bit too long during dance practices, almost tripping over his own feet during performances when Hoseok was showing off a bit too much. Rooming with him was hell for Hyungwon, to say the least.

 

And now, during the live, here they were, sat next to each other.

 

What Hyungwon didn't expect, was for the male to stand up and lift his shirt up, abs fully on display for the camera  _and_ the members, including himself.

 

The black haired male was in shock for a second, oogling at Hoseok as he showed off blatantly.

 

The next thing Hyungwon did was automatic, his body acting before his brain had a say in it, as he reached up and touched the hard abs, even pushing Hoseoks shirt up further when he tried to pull it down.

 

Hyungwon may have a thing for Hoseoks abs specifically. Maybe it was the way the male always showed them off during performances, and apperantly in live shows aswell. He'd wanted to touch them for a considerable amount of time, but, sadly, it was not socially acceptable to just go up to another band member and start feeling up his torso. He had no idea  _what_ he was doing right now, doing so right there, in front of a camera to.

 

As soon as the boy realized what he was doing, he flinched back in record time, putting his hand back in his lap, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Hoseok tucked his shirt back in and sat down once more, this time a little bit closer to Hyungwon.


End file.
